Pendézium
by angelios
Summary: Angélios jeune prêtre va créer une guilde, mais les épreuves qui attendent Angélios et ces compagnons vont les pousser au bout de leur limite.
1. Chapitre 1: rencontre inattendu

Voici une autre fanfiction mais sur l'univers d'un jeux du nom de world of warcraft.

Les nouveaux noms du jeux qui apparaîtront, appartienne au membre de la guilde pendézium sur kirin tor

Merci à sujini-sama qui a corrigé les fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une connaissance

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Angélios. J'ai 20 ans et je parcours Azeroth en compagnie de ma monture, un faucon-pérégrin, du nom de Séfira. Je suis un prêtre Elfe de sang.

J'explore actuellement les terres gelées du Norfendre où la mort guette chacun de mes pas. J'aperçois un étang, je vais pouvoir m'arrêter ici. Je sens que Séfira est fatiguée, pas étonnant cela fait des heures que je la chevauche.

Je descends de Séfira et la laisse boire. Quand elle relève la tête vers moi j'en profite pour la caresser. Je la regarde en souriant et lui dis « Continue de boire ma belle, on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. »

Je m'assieds sur un rocher et regarde le ciel sans nuage. L'air glacial me fait frissonner. Je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs.

Je sursaute en entendant des bruits. Je me relève vite et observe l'horizon, personne, bizarre, les bruits recommencent. Ils proviennent d'un peu plus loin. Je m'élance dans leur direction. Je finis par arriver sur un bout de terrain surélevé qui m'offre à la fois une vue dégagée de la scène et une bonne cachette. Le combat est engagé, les adversaires sont déchaînés, je dois tendre le cou pour observer sans me faire repérer. Parmi eux, je reconnais ce qui semble être un orc, je ne peux voir son visage caché sous un casque, mais tout dans ses larges épaules, son dos voûté et sa démarche lourde l'indique. Il porte une épaisse armure de plate sombre comme la nuit avec des reflets de glaces sur les arêtes : un casque bleu qui cacha sa tête et de son épée émane une brume givrante, un tabard d'azur à l'épée de sable, garde haute, couvre son torse je reconnais les armoiries de la Lame d'Ebène même s'il est un peu déchiré. De son armure émane une brume givrante qui tombait de ses épaules, tuant toute créature sur laquelle elle se déposait. Sa stature m'est familière, serait-ce ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, que ferait-il ici, aussi loin d'Orgrimmar ? Dans un furtif mouvement, entre deux vagues offensives de ses assaillants morts-vivants, je réussis à apercevoir son visage, sa peau grise et ses yeux brillant d'une lueur bleue. Le voilà à présent en mauvaise posture, je décide d'intervenir au risque de violentes représailles. _Ces orcs et leur fichue fierté_ , me dis-je exaspéré.

Alors que des assaillants profitent du chaos pour se faufiler dans son dos et tenter une attaque, j'entonne une prière : « Que la Lumière sacrée protège mon vieil ami ». Aussitôt mes mains rayonnent d'un éclat doré et un bouclier de lumière absorbe l'attaque lancée sur l'orc. Ses assaillants se voient alors repoussés violemment dans un cliquetis d'os. L'orc, alarmé, se retourne dans ma direction et me regarde d'un air sombre, comme si je l'avais blessé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Angélios ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour tuer quelques morts-vivants ! Hurle-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Pour te sauver la vie, idiot, cette attaque aurait pu te tuer ! Tu es énervé parce que ta petite fierté d'orc en a pris un coup. Dis-je avec insolence.

\- La ferme, Angélios, sinon je m'occupe de ton cas ! Lance-t-il en explosant un crâne d'un coup.

\- Je sens que mes oreilles ne vont pas supporter tes cris trop longtemps. Je te propose un marché Matraque, ça te va ?

\- Et quoi exactement ? Interroge-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Tu as le choix : accepte mon aide ou refuse et meurs comme une merde.

A cet instant, je décèle dans son regard un déclic, mais il profite d'un assaut adverse pour faire mine de réfléchir.

\- D'accord, j'accepte ton aide ! Finit-il par aboyer alors qu'une hache frôle sa tempe. Mais ne vas pas prendre la grosse tête.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un humble prêtre, dis-je d'une voix désinvolte et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oui c'est ça, bon on se bouge, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- D'accord, Matraque ! Que la Lumière nous protège durant ce combat et me permette de vaincre nos ennemis.

Mes mains rayonnent à nouveau et de la lumière naissent des lames sacrées. Sans pitié aucune, je les lance sur nos adversaires. Les squelettes foncent sur nous, mais mes lames sacrées les calment bien vite. Je vois Matraque du coin de l'œil couper en deux les goules et continuer de se battre sans s'épuiser. Je reporte mon attention sur les squelettes qui reviennent à la charge, j'esquive de justesse la lame de l'un d'entre eux qui déchire un peu ma robe. Je bloque une attaque en faisant apparaître un bouclier de lumière, et je continue de lancer mes lames sacrées.

Le combat dure encore un moment. Nombreux mais peu puissants, on parvient finalement à terrasser nos ennemis sans mal. Mais déjà une autre vague approche. Nous n'aurons aucun répit.

\- Matraque, tu ne trouves pas que ce combat dure depuis trop longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est normal, on combat des morts, prends-y du plaisir, répond-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir sa face grise pour reconnaître un sourire dans sa voix.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui trouve ça amusant, dis-je exaspéré.

Comment peut-il s'amuser ? Ça me dépasse. Je n'aime pas les combats, mais il nous faut nous défendre, notre vie en dépend.

Mais quand même, il n'y avait au départ qu'une dizaine de morts-vivants et ils sont à présent une bonne trentaine. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Si cela continue on ne s'en sortira pas. Je dresse mentalement la maigre liste des choix qui s'offrent à nous et l'amertume me gagne. Connaissant Matraque, il choisira la mort à la fuite.

\- Matraque, reste près de moi ! Et dès que je te le dirai, tu t'accrocheras bien à moi, d'accord ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Et pourquoi ? Demande-t-il surpris.

\- Ne discute pas ! Et fais ce que je dis !

Il ne répond pas. J'espère qu'elle entendra.

\- Séfira ! J'accompagne mon appel d'un sifflement sec.

Séfira arrive à toute allure, bousculant tout sur son passage, et je saute sur son dos dans la foulée.

\- Matraque, attrape ma main !

Je fonds alors sur lui, tenant les rênes d'une main et tendant l'autre à son intention. Il l'attrape et je le fais monter derrière moi. « Vas-y Séfira ! Maintenant tu peux passer à la vitesse supérieur ». A mes ordres, l'autruche est prise d'une frénésie nouvelle et fonce droit devant.

\- Nous allons à Dalaran, dis-je en voyant l'air interrogateur de Matraque.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour aller à Dalaran ? J'ai compris que tu voulais fuir, mais je te rappelle que Dalaran flotte dans le ciel. Je ne pense pas que ton autruche puisse voler.

\- Effectivement Séfira ne sait pas voler. Mais j'ai contacté un mage de Dalaran, il va nous ouvrir un portail pour rejoindre la ville. Il ne faut pas le rater.

\- D'accord, tu as pensé à tout, c'est que tu deviens intelligent avec le temps, plaisante-t-il.

\- Je ne te permets pas, dis-je faussement vexé par sa réplique.

Nous approchons enfin de Dalaran quand j'entends Matraque hoqueter derrière moi.

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais, murmure-t-il.

Au-dessus de nous, une masse rocailleuse déchire les nuages. A son sommet, de hautes murailles blanches se dressent majestueusement.

Je balaye alors les alentours du regard, le portail ne doit pas être loin. Je l'aperçois enfin, miroitant à travers les broussailles, et j'ordonne à Séfira de le traverser. En un claquement de doigts, nous voilà téléportés au centre de Dalaran.

\- Nous allons pouvoir souffler un peu, dis-je en descendant de Séfira, puis tournant la tête vers la gauche. Merci de nous avoir ouvert un portail, Aethas.

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis jeune prêtre, répond-il avec révérence, maintenant excusez-moi je dois retrouver Sa Seigneurie Lor'themar Theron.

Sur ses mots, les mains d'Aethas s'imprègnent d'une lumière bleutée et il disparaît.

Dans mon dos, Matraque pousse un grognement, je me retourne aussitôt. Je comprends alors qu'il est blessé au flanc droit et du sang coule de son armure. Je m'approche de lui et l'aide à descendre de Séfira, il gémit mais ne me repousse pas.

Je l'aide à s'asseoir sur le sol pavé près d'une fontaine. Il enlève son casque, mais continue de tenir ses côtes d'une main. Des gardes et des villageois voyant du sang s'approchent de nous, mais je ne leur prête pas attention.

\- Est-ce grave, Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ? demande une villageoise qui essaye de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir ça, Madame, reculez s'il-vous-plaît.

\- D'accord, Monsieur ! répond-elle en reculant.

\- Enlève ta main s'il te plaît, que je vois si c'est grave ou pas.

\- D'accord, répond Matraque à contrecœur.

Je peux voir la blessure et Matraque grimace au contact de ma main sur sa plaie. Heureusement qu'on a quitté le champ de bataille sinon il serait mort. D'après ce que je peux voir, il a perdu quand même pas mal de sang. Certains villageois grimacent en voyant la plaie. Il faut que je me dépêche de la soigner.

Je prie la Lumière et mes mains s'illuminent d'une lueur dorée. Je place mes deux mains sur la plaie et immédiatement la blessure commence à guérir.

Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front.

\- Voilà Matraque, j'ai soigné ta blessure. Par contre tu vas quand même devoir te reposer, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Merci docteur Angélios ! Lance-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut aller réserver une chambre à l'auberge s'il vous plait ? il va avoir besoin de repos. Demandé-je aux personnes autours.

\- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite prêtre ! répond la villageoise de tout à l'heure, en prenant la direction de l'auberge.

\- Merci madame je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant !

J'aide Matraque à se relever quand je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et ma vue s'obscurcit. Je tombe inconscient.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je prendrais part de tout les avis.


	2. Chapter 2 : rencontre et apprentissage

Voici une autre fanfiction mais sur l'univers d'un jeux du nom de world of warcraft.

Les nouveaux noms du jeux qui apparaîtront, appartienne au membre de la guilde pendézium sur kirin tor

Merci à sujini-sama qui a corrigé les fautes, surtout pour avoir recopié ce chapitre et de l'avoir rendu aussi bien.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et apprentissage

Les bruits lointain d'une cuisine me réveillent. Sur mes jambes et mon torse pèse une épaisse couverture de laine et le moelleux d'un oreiller soutient ma tête. Un doux parfum d'encens embaume l'air. J'ouvre des paupières lourdes et une vive lumière agresse mes pupilles. Je referme les yeux.

\- Angélios ?! Tu es enfin réveillé !

La voix tonitruante de Matraque m'arrache une grimace.

\- Salut… tenté-je d'articuler mais seul un croassement s'échappe de ma gorge sèche.

\- Attend attend, bois ça, répond-il en remplissant un verre.

Le contact froid du verre sur ma bouche me surprend légèrement et j'entrouvre les lèvres. J'avale une petite gorgée d'abord, l'eau est si fraîche que je la sens couler jusque dans mon estomac, puis pris d'une soif terrible, j'engloutis le reste du verre en quelques secondes.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois. Bon sang, faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Euh …. Oui, je me souviens de notre arrivée à Dalaran, tu étais salement blessé. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, tu as failli mourir.

\- Et toi, imbécile, tu n'aurais pas dû forcer autant sur ta force mental.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- On fait une belle paire d'idiots.

L'orc répond d'un rire chaleureux et d'une tape sur l'épaule. La violence du coup me fait vaciller et je perds l'équilibre. Matraque me rattrape de justesse.

\- Va falloir y aller mollo. T'es encore faiblard. Les elfes sont de sacrés petites natures.

\- Et les orcs, de sacrés gros bourrins.

Bon aller, je vais te chercher de la becquetance, tu fais trop peine à voir. Dit-il finalement en se levant de chaise dans le fracas métallique de son armure.

Sur le pas de la porte, il me lance un dernier sourire sincère. Et aussitôt les yeux clos, je me rendors.

* * *

 _ **Matraque**_

 _« J'espère que cet idiot ne va pas se relever pendant mon absence »_. Je descends les escaliers qui mènent à la réception. Là, une femme affichant un large sourire me demande :

\- Alors comment va votre ami elfe ?

 _Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à m'agresser celle-là ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?_

\- Il va bien, merci de vous en soucier. Pouvez-vous lui préparer de quoi reprendre des forces, un truc costaud qui tient au corps ?

 _Pas un de vos trucs de lavette qu'on avale en deux bouchées et qui coûte la peau des..._

\- Oui, tout à fait ! s'exclame-t-elle. Faut-il aussi préparer une table pour Monsieur ?

 _Bah ouais tiens, déjà qu'il tient pas debout, il peut bien se casser une patte dans l'escalier, on est plus à ça près. T'es une maline, toi._

\- Non, montez lui plutôt son déjeuner, il est encore trop faible. Quant à moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A plus tard peut être, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'auberge.

\- Très bien, répond la jeune femme, passez une bonne journée.

 _C'est ça, ouais._

* * *

 _ **Angélios**_

Je me réveille de nouveau, mais péniblement, quand j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me redresse sur le lit. Une femme – le visage compatissant et souriant, de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, vêtue d'une simple robe grenat et d'un tablier blanc – franchit la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

\- Je vous apporte votre repas, Monsieur, commence-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je. Dans une ville imprégnée de magie telle que Dalaran, j'aurai imaginé que même les plateaux repas étaient téléportés.

\- Je préférai vous l'apporter en personne, jeune prêtre ! s'amuse-t-elle. Depuis que le Cataclysme à frapper Azeroth, les visiteurs se font rares à Dalaran.

Je prends le plateau qu'elle me tend et le dépose sur mes jambes.

\- Savez-vous où est passé mon ami Matraque ?

\- Votre compagnon est sorti prendre l'air, répond-elle d'une voie douce.

\- Oh ! Je vois, dis-je en soulevant la cloche qui cachait un énorme steak de sèche accompagné d'une odorante soupe de palourdes. Cette superbe vision me met l'eau à la bouche et j'en oublie le fil de la conversation.

La jeune femme me souhaite finalement un bon appétit et quitte la chambre. A peine la porte fermée, je me jette sur mon repas et dévore tout avec délice.

Une fois restauré, je décide de me lever et de m'habiller. En glissant mon bâton dans son harnais dorsal, je remarque une déchirure dans ma robe. _« Ah oui, le combat contre les morts vivants »_ Pas grave, le trou n'est pas trop grand, je sors comme ça.

(Au rez-de-chaussée, je retrouve la jeune femme et la remercie pour le délicieux repas avant de régler la note de séjour. Je la salue une dernière fois de la main avant de quitter l'auberge.)

A l'entrée, m'attend Matraque. Sous un soleil éclatant, son armure sombre fait ressortir le teint blafard caractéristique des membres du Fléau. L'orc a pourtant quitté l'armée des morts depuis bien longtemps mais il en conserve les stigmates à jamais. Tenant nonchalamment son casque sous le coude, je peux observer son crâne nu, ses yeux luisants d'un bleu opalin et sa barbe naissante. Le baiser de la mort a figé ses traits dans une apparente jeunesse et la caresse de la guerre a marqué sa peau d'empreintes éternelles.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Lance-t-il en m'apercevant.

\- Je n'allais pas rester au lit par une si belle journée, et puis je suis bien trop impatient de visiter la légendaire bibliothèque de Dalaran.

\- Je comprendrai jamais ce que tu peux bien trouver d'intéressant à ces bouquins. C'est que des tas de papiers imbibés d'encre.

\- Tu es désespérant. Fais ce que tu veux, je vais à la bibliothèque.

\- Ça pue l'humain ici. Je te quitte pas d'une semelle.

\- Tu es trop méfiant.

\- On verra.

* * *

 _ **Pendant ce temps là, dans les tréfonds de Dalaran**_

Dis donc le nabot ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? braille le premier orc, la main pleine de pierres précieuses.

La cargaison de rubis bleus parfaitement taillés, comme convenu, Messieurs.

Le second orc, en armure de Kor'Kron comme le premier, approche sa torche du petit coffre de bois pour en observer mieux le contenu. A la lueur des flammes, les rubis scintillent de reflets dorés.

\- J'ai déjà vu des rubis une fois, et ils étaient rouges.

 _Je savais bien que c'était pas un bon plan. Ces demeurés ne sauraient pas reconnaître un lingot d'or dans un tas de fumier._ J'affiche un sourire radieux, serre les poings et répond comme si de rien était.

\- En général oui, mais certains sont bleus comme ceux-ci et vous pouvez constater qu'ils dont de la meilleure qua...

\- Les rubis c'est rouge, tout le monde le sait, répond le second orc en terminant sa phrase d'un crachat au sol.

 _Je vais pas tarder à leur apprendre la politesse à ces deux là, une petite dague dans l'œil devrait les calmer._

\- Tu essaierais pas de nous arnaquer nabot ?

\- C'est un gobelin, on peut pas lui faire confiance.

Ces deux imbéciles me fatiguent. Je laisse tomber le masque.

\- Écoutez, votre patron a commandé des rubis bleus. Les voilà. Maintenant, filez moi mon or.

\- LA FERME ! On te filera rien du tout ! Mais on va quand même prendre ça.

\- Hors de question !

\- T'es pas en position de discuter, nabot !

Avant même qu'ils ne pensent à dégainer leurs armes, je fonce sur le premier orc, et lui grimpe dessus en deux sauts. J'enjambe sa large épaule et glisse dans son dos. L'orc a beau remué les bras et tenter de m'attraper, il est trop lent et son armure gène ses gestes. Un coup de dague bien placée et je détache la bourse qui pend lourdement à sa ceinture. A peine le pied posé au sol, je m'élance dans l'obscurité. _Vous l'avez pas vu arriver celle là, hein les débiles._ Les deux orcs ont beau se lancer à ma poursuite, j'ai déjà pris une belle avance et je connais ces égouts comme ma poche. Je m'engouffre avec malice dans une canalisation étroite et puante, alors que derrière moi, résonne l'écho de leurs cris.

* * *

Angélios et Matraque se dirigent vers la Bibliothèque

Comme prévu, nous nous mettons en route pour la bibliothèque. Avant cela, il nous faut toutefois obtenir l'accord du directeur. En pénétrant la grande tour de Dalaran, nous sommes accueillis par Rhonin, le chef du Kirin Tor, une association composée uniquement de mages. De stature massive, ses cheveux châtains tombent légèrement sur ses épaules. A ses cotés, une elfe. Je reconnais dans ses yeux cette lueur perdue par mes semblables avec la corruption du Puits du Soleil, la marque des Hauts Elfes. Vereesa Coursevent me répond d'un sourire poli. Une archimage les accompagne.

\- Que nous vaut votre visite, voyageurs ? demande Vereesa d'une voix douce.

\- Avec la permission du Kirin Tor, mon compagnon et moi-même souhaiterions visiter votre bibliothèque, dis-je en m'inclinant avec grâce.

\- Je n'y vois là aucune objection, répond Rhonin

\- J'ai ouï dire que Dalaran abritait la plus grande bibliothèque d'Azeroth.

\- En effet, jeune prêtre, notre bibliothèque renferme parmi les plus anciens et les plus rares ouvrages connus en ce monde. J'en déduis donc que vos pas sont conduits par une certaine soif de connaissance ? demande-t-elle avec malice.

\- Oui, Madame, l'Eglise de la Lumière nous enseigne que "La foi est la plus aiguisée des armes et le savoir le plus protecteur des boucliers".

\- Vraiment… Le visage de Vereesa Coursevent s'assombrit imperceptiblement.

\- Le Kirin Tor, nous coupe Rhonin avec un large sourire, accueille avec bienveillance tout visiteur désireux de s'ouvrir à la connaissance, j'espère que vos recherches seront des plus fructueuses.

\- Merci Mon Seigneur et bonne journée, réponds-je en m'inclinant une dernière fois alors que l'archimage nous invite d'un signe à la suivre.

Dans la bibliothèque, un conservateur prend le relais et m'indique l'allée de la magie de la Lumière pour débuter.

Excité comme un enfant, je parcours les rayons remplis d'ouvrages anciens. Certains montrent des traces d'usure, d'autres ont l'air d'avoir pris part au combat tant leur cuir est abîmé. Mais tous démontrent un grand soin des conservateurs et la poussière semble bannie de ce lieu. Je sélectionne plusieurs épais livres que je dépose sur l'une des longues tables qui occupent la large allée centrale. Je m'installe - sors carnet, encrier et plume comme un bon élève - et commence immédiatement ma lecture, oubliant complètement un Matraque un peu perdu.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées et je n'ai rien lu que je ne sache déjà. Un peu démotivé, je prends le dernier livre de la pile, et la chance me sourit enfin, dès les premières pages, je découvre des sorts inconnus. J'ouvre sur le champ mon carnet de notes, encre ma plume et me plonge avec un intérêt nouveau dans cette lecture. Matraque profite de l'occasion pour rompre son silence :

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

\- Oui c'est pas compliqué mais il reste encore quelques points dans ce livre qu'il me reste à éclaircir.

J'entends un "chut" à droite. Un homme nous dévisage, une broche du Kirin Tor sur son pourpoint brille faiblement à la lueur des lampes.

Je fais signe à Matraque de se taire et me replonge dans me recherches. J'entends la voix de Matraque s'élever à nouveau dans mon dos.

\- Angélios, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Humm... un soupir d'indignation nous parvient de la gauche.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé d'où vous venait cette capacité à contrôler la lumière ? C'est pareil que pour la magie ? Et d'où ça vient ?

\- Ça fait plus d'une question.

Autour de nous, les soupirs font place à des chuchotements empreints de colère. Les quelques mots qui me parviennent sont des plus explicites. La honte me chauffe les oreilles. Je quitte mon livre et regarde Matraque dans les yeux.

\- Je vais te répondre, mais baisse le ton ou ils nous jetteront dehors et j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien !

Pour une fois, et devant ma réaction, Matraque prend conscience de son comportement déplacé et acquiesce en silence. Il est sincèrement désolé. J'inspire profondément et reprend mon calme.

\- Je ne sais pas trop d'où me vient cette capacité à contrôler la Lumière, je l'ai depuis ma naissance. Pour contrôler la Lumière, il faut avoir la foi. La foi, c'est la base de la Lumière. Plus la foi est grande plus la Lumière répond facilement à notre appel. Et je puise dans ma force mental, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

\- Oui, répond-il.

\- En ce qui concerne la magie, je ne suis pas le plus expérimenté pour expliquer ça. Un mage te répondra mieux que moi, mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que j'en sais. La magie est présente partout dans Azéroth, et… comment expliquer sans t'embrouiller l'esprit...

Tout en parlant, mon regard se perd dans une rangée de livres parfaitement alignés, espérant trouver de l'aide dans leurs titres évocateurs. Alors, une voix douce et chaleureuse s'élève derrière moi.

* * *

 _Dans les égouts de Dalaran_

 _Ces deux orcs sont tellement abrutis qu'ils ne laisseront pas tomber si facilement, s'ils ne faisaient pas autant de raffut qu'un troupeau d'elekks, ils pourraient presque me surprendre._ A pas de loup et dans le noir, je me dirige à tâtons vers la sortie des égouts. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, j'entends clairement leurs voix.

Les bruits de leurs pas cessent soudainement, de même que leurs voix, laissant place à un silence froid. Auraient-ils abandonné ? Méfiant, je cesse aussi mon avancée, les sens en éveil, à l'écoute du moindre son. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Ils sont moins débiles que je le pensais finalement, me dis-je en reprenant mon chemin avec prudence.

Encore quelques bifurcations et j'aperçois enfin la sortie. La lumière froide des lampadaires me brûle les yeux et je reste encore quelques minutes à l'abri, le temps de m'accoutumer.

Une fois prêt, je quitte ma cachette odorante et rejoins nonchalamment une ruelle du quartier marchand de Dalaran. Les passants que je croise ne peuvent refréner une grimace de dégoût. _Au moins cette fois, ils ont une bonne raison._

Alors que je m'engouffre dans la grande allée de la ville, un coup de feu retentit. Dans un réflexe, je saute en arrière. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, une sensation de brûlure se répand dans mon bras.

\- Bouge plus, vermine ! Lance l'orc en braquant son fusil vers moi.

\- Tu vas mourir ici, demi-portion ! Crache l'autre à son tour.

\- Peut-être… mais pas aujourd'hui. Dis-je en jetant une bombe fumigène.

 _Angélios et Matraque sortent de la bibliothèque._

On descend les marches de la tour.

\- J'ai la dalle ! Gémit Matraque.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard, dis-je en jetant un œil au ciel étoilé. Allez, je t'invite au resto.

\- Sérieux, tu vas vraiment payer le resto ?

\- Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de te remercier pour avoir été à peu près calme.

\- Merci Angé, tu es le meilleur ! Dit-il en me donnant une frappe amicale dans l'épaule.

On se dirige vers le restaurant en discutant de tout et de rien. Cette ville est magnifique, je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles qui m'ait été donné de voir. J'évite de justesse un livre volant. Dans une ruelle, un balai s'anime sur le pavé. Toute la ville est imprégnée de magie, c'est vraiment fascinant. Matraque s'exaspère dans mon dos mais je profite autant que je peux du spectacle.

On arrive enfin au restaurant.

\- Une table pour deux s'il vous plaît, dis-je à la serveuse qui nous accueille avec sourire.

\- Suivez moi messieurs !

Elle nous conduit à une table et nous apporte la carte pendant que l'on s'installe.

Notre commande ne tarde pas à arriver et on commence à manger. Le restaurant richement décoré arbore les couleurs chaudes des Saccage-Soleil. L'ambiance y est assez chaleureuse.

\- Alors Angé, tu as toutes les réponses que tu cherchais ? Demanda Matraque.

\- Oui, pour le coup elle m'a vraiment aidé à voir plus clair, mais je me demande si ...

Un violent coup de feu suivi de cris me coupent la parole. Immédiatement, je croise le regard de Matraque, et sans un mot, nous quittons le restaurant au pas de course, laissant quelques pièces d'argent sur la table.

A peine la porte franchie, nous découvrons deux kor'kron tenant un gobelin blessé en joug.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je prendrais part de tout les avis.


	3. Chapter 3 : Embrouille

Voici la suite.

Les nouveaux noms du jeux qui apparaîtront, appartienne au membre de la guilde pendézium sur kirin tor

Merci à sujini-sama qui a corrigé les fautes, surtout pour avoir recopié ce chapitre et de l'avoir rendu aussi bien.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : embrouille

La terreur se lit sur le visage des badauds alors qu'ils fuient la scène.

\- J'ai rempli ma part du marché, vous avez votre marchandise, lâchez moi la grappe ! lance le gobelin, la manche de son veston s'imbibe de sang sous ses doigts crispés.

\- Ta race n'aurait jamais dû intégrer la Horde ! rugit un des soldat kor'kron. Vous rendez la Horde faible et pauvre.

En entendant ça, je ne peux réprimer une grimace de dégoût à l'encontre de l'orc. Rapidement, des membres de la garde de Dalaran rejoignent la scène et les encerclent.

\- La cité de Dalaran est un sanctuaire, tout acte hostile est interdit en son enceinte ! Cria un garde elfe. Baissez vos armes et rendez vous !

Durant de longues secondes, les deux orcs toisent leurs assaillants, prêts à en découdre. Mais devant l'arrivée de renforts des Saccage-soleil et du Concordat argenté, les kor'kron baissent leurs fusils.

\- L'armée du grand Garrosh Hurlenfer se fiche des lois de cette cité de charlatans ! Bientôt tout Azeroth nous appartiendra !

Devant ces vociférations, les gardes brandissent haut leurs épées et le cercle se resserre autour des orcs. Ceux-ci se jettent alors sur une brèche entre deux elfes Saccage-soleil. L'un se serre de son fusil comme d'un gourdin et assène un violent coup dans la tête d'un elfe avant qu'il n'ai le temps de parer. L'autre parvient à esquiver une attaque, attrape le bras armé de son adversaire et le soulève comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Surpris, le pauvre elfe se met à hurler et à se débattre ; en vain.

Alors que mes poings se serrent à en devenir douloureux et que je trépigne, je sens la large main de Matraque se poser sur mon épaule. "Ne te mêle pas de ça" murmure-t-il.

L'orc finit par jeter l'elfe sur ses compagnons et profitant de la bousculade provoquée, les deux compères s'enfuient en direction du quartier de la Horde.

\- On se retrouvera, parasite ! Crache le dernier en direction du gobelin avant de disparaître.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le gobelin s'échapper discrètement de la cohue. A chacun de ses pas, le sang perle de son bras blessé. Je décide de le suivre et le retrouve dans une ruelle proche.

\- Laissez moi voir votre blessure s'il vous plaît, dis-je d'une voix douce, je peux vous soigner.

Je m'approche de lui calmement mais la petite silhouette recule légèrement. Est-ce de la peur ou de la méfiance dans son regard ? Avec son bras en sang qu'il agrippe fermement, il parait si chétif, mais son visage est aussi froid que les plaines du Norfendre.

Matraque apparaît derrière moi et le gobelin nous fixe à présent tour à tour. Je lui fais signe de rester en retrait. Le gobelin finit par s'adosser à un mur et se laisse glisser au sol. Je m'agenouille auprès de lui et observe la plaie à son bras. _La plaie saigne beaucoup mais l'entaille n'est pas profonde, la balle n'a fait que l'effleurer, il a eu de la chance_. J'incante un sort de soins rapides et ma main posée sur son bras s'enveloppe d'une lumière pure. Sous mes doigts, je sens la plaie se refermer.

Je me relève finalement en soupirant.

\- Cette blessure était ridicule comparer à la tienne, dis-je à Matraque qui me répond d'un claquement de langue. Je me présente : Angélios.

Je lui tends une main qu'il accepte et l'aide à se relever.

\- Merci Prêtre, dit-il enfin avec un sourire sans chaleur.

Et sans un mot de plus, le gobelin disparaît dans la petite ruelle sombre. Il est si rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir.

Un peu déçu, je me retourne vers mon ami.

\- Et maintenant ? Lance-t-il.

\- Et maintenant, on rentre à l'auberge. Une longue route nous attend, plus tôt nous partirons, mieux ce sera.

\- Une longue route ? Demande-t-il songeur. Tu es si pressé que ça de retourner dans les Maleterres ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais on attend mon retour et mon maître a besoin de ce livre. Je ne peux pas me permettre plus de temps libre

\- Allons, il n'est pas à un jour ou deux près. Tu pourras toujours lui dire que tu as été retardé sur la route.

\- Un prêtre de la Lumière ne ment pas !

\- Les prêtres de la Lumière sont des idiots… Hum, pardon… Mais tu me connais, je n'ai pas confiance en cette Église, et encore moins en ces membres.

\- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi.

\- Hum… Erf… Toi c'est différent… Tu es pas comme eux...

\- Rentrons à l'auberge.

Avec une certaine amertume et sans un mot de plus, je prends la direction de l'auberge.

* * *

 _Dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle_

 _Les Maleterres, hein ? Intéressant_. J'esquisse un sourire.

* * *

 _Matraque_

Angé ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis hier soir. J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma grande gueule, je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas que je critique le ramassis de cloportes qui l'entourent.

J'enfile mon armure, boucle mon baudrier, vérifie la stabilité de l'épée dans mon dos et fait quelques mouvements d'épaules pour m'assurer du confort de ma tenue. Je me décide à aller frapper à la porte d'Angé. Celui-ci m'invite à entrer, torse nu et sa robe dans une main. Sans plus de cérémonie, il finit de s'habiller et coiffe rapidement ses cheveux blonds.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi avec un sourire, "Je suis prêt".

Après avoir réglé les frais de séjour, Angé récupère son piaf à l'écurie et nous rejoignons le centre-ville de Dalaran. Le portail donnant sur la forêt du Chant de Cristal, des dizaines ou centaines de mètres sous la ville volante, nous attend.

Alors que nous nous approchons, une petite silhouette apparaît. Je reconnais le gobelin de la veille. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là_.

\- Bien le bonjour, Messieurs, commence-t-il avec un sourire, quel heureux hasard de vous retrouver là.

\- Bonjour... répond Angé, interloqué.

\- Je sais, pardonnez mon comportement précédent, j'étais, voyez-vous, encore traumatisé par l'attaque de ces terribles kor'kron. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais mieux et j'ai retrouvé mon éloquence. Grâce à vous, jeune prêtre.

\- Et bien, c'est une heureuse surprise, gobelin, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt.

\- Appelez moi Pÿpo.

Le petit être s'incline de manière si grotesque qu'on s'attendrait à voir son long nez toucher le sol.

\- Enchanté, je suis Angélios. Et mon compagnon taciturne se nomme Matraque.

Je répond d'une grimace. Ces formalités me fatiguent et ce nabot me parait louche.

\- Vous quittez Dalaran ? demande Angé en désignant le portail. J'en conclus que vous ne rentrez pas à Azshara, le portail pour Orgrimmar serait un meilleur choix.

\- En effet, une longue route m'attend, dit le gobelin avec une moue désolée, il se trouve que je me rends aux Maleterres pour… affaires.

Je décèle dans le regard du petit homme une lueur malicieuse à cet instant.

\- Quel heureux hasard, nous nous rendons justement aux Maleterres. Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ?

Avant que le gobelin ne réponde, j'attrape le bras d'Angé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne le connais même pas. Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de fricoter avec un gobelin ? La perfidie coule dans leur sang.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu ne le connais pas plus que moi et tu te permets de le juger. Tu me déçois.

\- Je t'en prie, écoute moi. Je le sens dans mes tripes, ce gobelin n'est pas honnête.

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne te laisserai pas plus insulter notre nouvel ami. Monsieur Pÿpo et nous prenons la même route, autant la faire ensemble.

\- Pÿpo, mon ami, juste Pÿpo, intervient le gobelin.

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas hurler et lâche le bras d'Angélios. Il ne voit pas ce que je vois et refuse de m'entendre. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa décision et m'assurer que ce… Pÿpo, ne nous plante pas un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

On passe finalement le portail de la forêt du Chant de Cristal. Angélios monte sur son piaf, j'invoque mon destrier de la mort.

\- Vous n'avez pas de monture ? Demande soudain Angé.

\- Oh… non… Je prévoyais de faire la route à pieds.

\- Allons, vous nous accompagnez, vous n'allez pas rester à pieds. Le destrier de Matraque est assez robuste, il ne sera pas ralentit par votre poids.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Répond Pÿpo d'une petite moue timide.

\- Vous ne dérangez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire de mécontentement et tend la main au gobelin pour l'aider à monter en selle derrière moi.

Nous voilà enfin partis.

* * *

 _Angélios_

Nous longeons la rivière vers l'Est. Le vent glacial me fait frissonner. Je repense à mon maître et me demande ce qu'il devient depuis mon départ pour Dalaran. Va-t-il bien ? Il semblait inquiet quand je l'ai quitté.

Nous atteignons rapidement un lac que nous longeons aussi par le Sud pour rejoindre l'autre rive. Je fais alors signe à Matraque.

\- Il nous faut à présent quitter la route, elle mène à la Désolation des dragons. Passer par le Fourré Délié nous fera gagner plusieurs jours de voyage.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Demande Pÿpo en indiquant les hauts arbres blancs se dessinant au loin. J'ai entendu dire que ces bois étaient hantés.

\- Si quelques fantômes vous font peur, gobelin, vous avez encore le temps de retourner à Dalaran. Les Maleterres ne sont pas faîtes pour vous.

Je lance un regard sombre à Matraque et nous quittons la route pour nous enfoncer dans le Fourré. Nous avançons lentement pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. De plus, je sens la Lumière moins présente à chaque pas de plus dans cette forêt, une force maléfique est à l'œuvre par ici. De profondes crevasses entaillent le sol et nous obligent à les contourner, rendant notre avancée plus lente et périlleuse.

Des spectres apparaissent alors non loin. Je fais immédiatement signe à Matraque de se cacher et nous pourrons nous mettre à l'abri derrière des buissons. Nous retenons notre souffle le temps de les voir disparaître à nouveau parmi les broussailles.

Par chance, pareille rencontre ne se reproduit pas et nous parvenons sans encombre à l'escalier de Zuldrak.

Mais nous avons pris beaucoup de retard.

Nous montons les marches et nous arrivons dans Zul'drak. Après quelques pas, une brise glaciale me fait frissonner. Une question me revient en mémoire et voulant briser ce silence, je me lance.

\- Matraque, pourquoi étais-tu en Norfendre quand je t'ai trouvé ? Après la mort du Roi liche, j'aurai plutôt imaginé ton retour à Orgrimmar. Ou peut être ton entrée dans la bataille contre Aile de mort. Tout mais pas le Norfendre.

\- Pour rien, dit-il simplement avant de continuer. Je ne me sens pas concerné par Aile de mort. Suite à la mort du Roi liche, je suis resté ici à errer sans but particulier.

Ses paroles me font réfléchir, il a dû se sentir seul depuis tout ce temps. Je décide de le laisser tranquille et d'engager la conversation avec notre nouveau compagnon.

\- Et vous, Pypo d'où venez-vous ?

\- Sans grande originalité, je viens de Kezan.

\- Que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- J'effectue quelques missions par ci par là, où le vent m'emporte, et surtout là où il a du travail.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a amené à Dalaran ?

\- Une mission, jeune prêtre, répond-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Pourquoi ces orcs en avaient après vous ? Demande alors Matraque.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être que ma tête ne leur revenait pas.

\- Je déteste ces orcs, sous prétexte qu'ils sont une garde d'élite à la solde de Garrosh, ils se croient tout permis, dis-je d'un ton empli de colère.

Je respire lentement quelques instants pour essayer de me calmer. Quand j'y parvins, je reprends.

\- Dites moi Pypo, savez-vous si vos camarades gobelins se sont bien intégrés à la Horde ?

\- Oui, je pense. Ils semblent s'y sentir assez bien. Le rapprochement des grandes capitales comme Orgrimmar ou les Pitons du Tonnerre, de même que le port marchand de Cabestan, a eu certains avantages sur notre économie. Evidemment, nous regretterons toujours notre bien aimée Kezan et Aile de Mort paiera pour ça, mais il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé.

Nous continuons dans le silence. Je fais signe à Matraque de s'arrêter là, près d'un étang. Nous mettons pied à terre. Pypo et moi installons les sacs de couchage, tandis que Matraque va chercher du bois pour le feu. Celui-ci allumé, nous préparons un ragoût succinct à base de viande séchée et de quelques pommes de terre. En attendant que ça cuise, mon regard se perd dans les flammes et je repense à Dalaran jusqu'à ce que Pypo me ramène sur terre.

\- Et vous, jeune prêtre, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qui vous amène au Norfendre ?

\- S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Angélios. J'effectue une petite mission simple pour mon maître.

\- Mais alors pourquoi Matraque vous accompagne ?

\- Ho, vous parlez de cet orc un peu grognon, dis-je en désignant Matraque qui me répond d'un grognement, il fait juste tapisserie.

\- La ferme Angé ! Réplique la dit-tapisserie. Tu parles mais tu n'as aucune force dans les bras, un bambin pourrait te mettre au tapis.

\- Ah ouai tu veux vraiment voir de quoi je suis capable, dis-je d'un air de défis.

\- Viens, amène-toi !

Sans se lâcher du regard, nous nous levons et nous mettons en position de combat. Pypo nous dévisage avec une surprise mêlée d'incrédulité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

\- Franchement Matraque, on n'est pas très sérieux !

\- De toute façon je t'aurai rétamé, réplique-t-il en me donnant une frappe amicale dans le dos.

\- En combat à main nue peut être, je pourrais te surprendre avec un bâton.

\- Dites-moi, vous m'avez l'air bien proches, depuis quand vous connaissez vous ? Demande alors Pypo. Il est rare de voir un prêtre et un chevalier de la mort aussi amis.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point, dis-je d'une voix calme, il me semble que ça fait maintenant 3 ans que je connais cette brute.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la brute ? Me lance Matraque.

\- Et comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?

\- Aux Malterres, répond simplement Matraque.

\- C'est en revenant d'une mission à Lune d'argent que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. En faite, il était dans un état grave, j'ai été surpris de le voir débouler devant moi. Devant l'urgence de la situation, je me devais de réagir. Bien sûr je n'étais pas rassuré, qui l'aurait été devant cette masse de muscles. Je me suis approché prudemment de lui, prêt à déguerpir au moindre mouvement brusque. Mais finalement, il s'est laissé faire et je n'ai pas eu à fuir. Dis-je en repensant à notre rencontre quelque peu étrange.

\- Vous avez donc pu le sauver à ce que je vois ?

\- Oui et non. Mes capacités et connaissances de l'époque ne pouvait me permettre de le soigner complètement mais elles m'ont au moins permis de le maintenir en vie. C'est mon maître aidé d'autres prêtres aguerris de l'église qui ont pu véritablement guérir ses blessures, répondis-je avec un ton qui se voulait calme.

\- Etait-ce la première fois que vous vous trouviez à une personne dans cet état ?

\- Oui, je dois l'avouer. Je n'avais guéri que de petites blessures superficielles jusque là, rien de grave, je n'avais clairement pas l'expérience nécessaire pour un patient à l'article de la mort.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Les mots me manquent soudainement.

\- Ça suffit l'interrogatoire ! Cracha Matraque, lassé des questions du gobelin.

\- Calme toi, s'il te plaît, dis-je en tournant mon regard vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, finit le gobelin, c'est moi qui suis allé un peu loin dans mes questions, pardonnez ma curiosité.

Nous entamons le dîner en silence. Le ragoût me réchauffe un peu le corps par ce froid glacial. Puis on se met d'accord sur les tours de garde, je choisis le premier, et Matraque le suivant, laissant au gobelin le temps de se reposer avant le sien.

A mon poste, Matraque vient me voir peu de temps avant de changer.

\- Je te rappelle que l'organisme des chevaliers de la mort ne marche pas de la même façon que vous autre les vivants. On dort très peu, sort-il devant ma surprise. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la question de Pypo avait l'air de te perturber.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'avais pas trop envie de m'étaler sur le sujet. Bon, puisque tu es debout, je vais me reposer.

Je rejoins enfin mon sac de couchage et m'endors immédiatement.

L'endroit est sombre, je ne reconnais pas les lieux. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin, je reconnais la stature de Matraque. Je l'appelle. Pas de réponse. Je fronce les sourcils et recommence. Rien. Je crée une boule de lumière mineure, à peine plus grosse que mon poing. Je l'agite pour qu'il me remarque. Il se tourne enfin "Ah... en voilà un qui décide enfin à se montrer". Je m'immobilise de surprise. "Matraque, c'est moi, Angélios, que t'arrive-t-il ?" Il lève son épée et fonce vers moi. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, confus. Il a l'air sérieux. Je me prends alors les pieds dans la robe et bascule. Dans un dernier réflexe, je tends les bras en avant et sa lame me coupe le bras...

Je me réveille en sursaut sous les secousses de Matraque.

\- Hey ! Réveille-toi ! J'ouvre les yeux et le vois au dessus de moi, sa poigne sur mon épaule.

\- Ha ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... dis-je haletant.

\- Ton bras saigne, me fait-il remarquer, comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

\- Oh ?... Je regarde mes avant-bras et remarque l'entaille. Une branche a dû me griffer, ou peut être un caillou, je ne me souviens pas.

Je profite du silence qui s'installe pour incanter une prière de soin. La plaie se referme et je me lève prétextant vouloir me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. En recherche de solitude, je me dirige vers l'étang quelques mètres plus loin. Je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau et pose mon bâton au sol. Je me mouille les mains, les passent sur mon visage, l'eau est glacée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. J'observe mon reflet et mon cauchemar me revient. _"Il avait l'air si réel. D'où vient cette entaille ? Elle est pile là où la lame m'a touché dans le rêve."_. En cherchant bien, je devrais trouver ce qui m'a blessé dans mon sommeil autour de mon sac couchage, il y aura du sang dessus.

Un craquement me sort de mes pensées dans un sursaut. Je pose immédiatement la main sur mon bâton. Je sens une présence dans mon dos, je me tourne. Personne. Les sens en alerte, j'analyse vite fait les alentours. Je me concentre pour emmagasiner de l'énergie et prie la Lumière de m'accorder sa force. Je perçois alors un mouvement vif et en réflexe, je projette une onde de choc lumineuse qui repousse immédiatement mes assaillants.

* * *

 _ **Matraque**_

La demi-portion et moi levons le camp. Je m'inquiète pour Angélios. Ça fait un moment qu'il s'est éloigné du camp. Une explosion de lumière nous surprend.

\- Je crois que votre ami elfe a des soucis, lance Pypo.

\- Allons voir dans quel pétrin il s'est encore mis.

On découvre Angélios près de l'étang, en proie avec quatre individus, tous vêtus d'armure de cuir léger et armés de couteaux. Ces derniers ont clairement été victimes de l'explosion de lumière et se couvrent les yeux en gémissant. Les plus téméraires le menacent encore de leur arme malgré leur cécité. L'un d'eux se ressaisit et se jette dans le dos d'Angélios. Je fonce dans sa direction et je m'interpose, épée au clair. J'aperçois alors une petite silhouette se faufiler dans l'angle mort de mon adversaire. Pypo s'apprête à asséner un coup dans son flanc droit, l'homme pare l'attaque avec sa dague. La surprise se lit un court instant sur le visage du gobelin, mais il se reprend vite. Je profite de la diversion pour foncer sur l'homme et abats ma lame sur lui, mais son complice worgen s'interpose à son tour. Je râle de frustration. Un troisième se rue sur Angélios.

\- Tu ne devrais pas détourner le regard de ton adversaire, lance le worgen en m'empoignant le bras.

\- Depuis quand les clébards savent parler ?

L'insulte fait mouche, la poigne se fait plus dur, ses griffes me rentrent dans la chair, il montre les crocs.

\- Vilain toutou... tu me feras un bon paillasson !

Ma dernière insulte le fait sortir de ses gonds et il se jette à ma gorge. Je profite de cette erreur de débutant pour lui asséner un coup de boule dans la truffe. La pression sur mon bras cesse dans un jappement aigu. Je m'écarte de lui pour le finir à l'épée. Ce chien l'évite avec dextérité. A peine ai-je le temps de me retourner, que le quatrième larron - un gnome, que j'avais perdu de vue - essaie de me planter son couteau à l'arrière du genou. Je l'évite de justesse et me voilà à présent face à deux adversaires bien déterminés à me tuer...

* * *

 _ **Pypo**_

 _"Joli jeu de jambes pour un humain, amusons nous un peu avec lui."_ D'une galipette, j'évite sa dague et passe entre ses jambes. Il se retourne et dégaine une seconde dague. _"Sors autant d'armes que tu veux, je n'ai besoin que d'une pour te tuer."_ Nouvelle tentative pour me toucher, ratée. Un courant d'air froid passe au dessus de ma tête, une poignée de cheveux tombent lentement à mes pieds. _"PAS LES CHEVEUX !"_ Je fais un saut en arrière, il en profite pour lancer un couteau que je détourne d'un coup de dague. _"T'es mort, vieux, tu le sais pas encore mais T'ES MORT !"_. Il fonce sur moi et tente de me planter, je repousse sa lame avec les miennes et lui assène une demi-lune digne d'un troll qui le frappe en plein ventre. Le souffle coupé, le coup le fait reculer de quelques pas. Il se ressaisit et me lance un regard noir, je lui souris en retour. _"C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette"_. Nos lames s'entrechoquent, il essaye un attaque par là droite, je réponds d'une pirouette arrière. Alors que mon pied touche le sol, je sens une piqûre à la joue suivie d'un chatouillement. Par réflexe, je passe les doigts dessus et découvre du sang. _"Comment ?"_ Je balaye les alentours du regard et remarque une fléchette plantée dans l'arbre derrière moi. L'homme a abandonné une de ses dagues pour une petite arbalète.

* * *

 _ **Angélios**_

L'elfe de la nuit fonce sur moi, je prie la Lumière et lui balance une lame de lumière. A peine ralentie, elle évite l'attaque d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle me saute dessus, prête à me mettre en pièces, je prie à nouveau la Lumière de me protéger et je crée un bouclier de lumière qui absorbe son attaque. Elle grogne et s'acharne dessus pour le détruire. Je ne perds pas de temps et incante un sort, mes mains scintillent et une flamme sacrée tombe sur elle. Dans un mouvement félin, elle l'esquive.

\- Ho calme toi, je te rappelle qu'on doit le ramener vivant, lui crie soudainement l'humain.

\- Ils n'ont pas précisé de le laisser en un seul morceau, répond-elle.

Je comprends alors que je suis leur cible depuis le départ et qu'ils doivent absolument me ramener vivant. Je concentre un sort de protection. A la dernière seconde, je remarque le gnome se lancer dans le dos de Matraque alors qu'il s'apprête à engager le combat avec le worgen. Sans réfléchir, je tends la main vers lui pour le prévenir du danger. Soudainement, Matraque disparaît dans un immense halo de lumière à la surprise générale avant de réapparaître à mon côté. Lui qui était auparavant en proie avec un worgen, se retrouve à présent avec une elfe de la nuit empalée sur son épée... En quelques instants, la stupeur sur son visage laisse place à la douleur et l'horreur, mais c'est un masque de haine qu'elle arbore en s'effondrant à nos pieds.

* * *

 _ **Pypo**_

" _Incroyable, déplacer un orc en armure complète sur une telle distance … Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Cet elfe est plus puissant que je le pensais."_

Par chance, le spectacle a aussi captivé mon adversaire. Je n'hésite pas une seconde profite de la diversion pour charger directement mon ennemi à la gorge. L'homme remarque mon mouvement, trop tard pour tenter une parade. Ma lame vient se planter en plein dans sa gorge. J'y mets tout mon poids, si bien que la lame la traverse de part et d'autre. Prenant appui sur l'homme, je le repousse avant qu'il ait le temps de m'agripper. Il vacille et pris de panique, porte les mains à sa gorge, dans l'espoir illusoire d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le sang s'écoule à flot à travers ses doigts et il s'écroule dans un gargouillis répugnant.

Au suivant.

* * *

 _ **Matraque**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore fait avec sa "Lumière" à la noix, je me sens tout engourdi et j'ai mal aux yeux. Il m'a privé d'un combat contre ce chien, et pire encore je me retrouve maintenant avec un cadavre d'elfe au bout de mon épée… et sans avoir combattu ! Je dégage cette poupée inerte et cherche du regard mon précédent adversaire. Celui-ci a aussi l'air surpris et agacé que moi et me charge dès qu'il croise mon regard.

L'excitation du combat m'a presque fait oublier celui qui est à l'origine de tout ce bazar. Je jette vite un coup d'œil dans mon dos pour découvrir Angélios, genoux à terre, appuyé sur son bâton. Apparemment ce dernier sort l'a encore vidé de toute son énergie. Un rugissement me rappelle au combat, et à peine retourné je dois parer une puissante attaque portée de la main droite. Trop lent, mon inattention me coûte une lame en plein flanc droit. Cette douleur vive me fait lâcher prise sur mon épée. Le worgen en profite pour me désarmer. Me voilà face à un loup armé jusqu'aux dents avec une seule envie : me ronger jusqu'à l'os ! La victoire se lit dans ses yeux et il s'approche plus près de moi pour mieux savourer sa victoire. Il tente alors de m'attraper par le cou, je pose ma main sur son torse et canalise un froid digne des plus hautes montagnes du Norfendre, je sens son cœur ralentir sous mes doigts jusqu'à me retrouver face à une magnifique statue de glace. On peut encore lire dans son regard une peur profonde.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la fin que tu avais espérer, lui dis-je. Mais tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner. De toute façon, le Roi liche a pris mon honneur en même temps que ma vie.

Je me retourne à peine que le gnome me foncer dessus à son tour. Il s'imagine sûrement avoir une chance, vu l'état dans lequel je suis. Je me prépare à engager le combat. Sa charge est soudainement arrêtée par un carreau lui transperçant le torse.

* * *

 _ **Pypo**_

 _Dans le mille, Emile ! Pas mal cette arbalète, je la garderai bien pour moi._

Nous avons donc un worgen congelé, une elfe de la nuit morte, un humain saigné comme un goret et un idiot embroché d'un coté. De l'autre, un elfe qui tient plus debout et un orc qui pisse le sang. Bilan, on ne s'en sort pas si mal.

Je rejoins Matraque et Angélios.

* * *

 _ **Matraque**_

Je me retourne vers Angélios qui peine à retrouver son souffle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Dis-je agacé.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, À la base je voulais lancer un sort de protection.

\- Il a raté, j'ai encore sauvé tes fesses !

\- Ha ... peut être. Heureusement que ce sort s'est lancé, répond-il l'air soulagé. Il t'a sauvé de l'attaque du gnome.

\- Au moins on peut espérer être tranquille un moment ...

\- Je ne serai pas si sûr à ta place ...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je prendrais part de tout les avis. Et je vous retrouve pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4 : sauvetage en chaine

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture.

Matraque a corrigé les grosses faute donc un grand merci à lui, et sujini repassera par dessus.

* * *

Angélios

On se retourne d'une seule traite vers un nouvel arrivant. Par sa carrure j'en déduis que c'est un orc, il porte une robe sombre, la peau verte et un bâton avec une orbe violette est rangé dans son dos. Par son accoutrement et son aura sombre qui me donne un frisson dans le dos, j'en conclus qu'il doit faire partie de la secte dont j'ai entendu parler à l'église. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma gauche et je regarde la blessure de Matraque, « vu la profondeur de la plaie je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra longtemps face à cet adversaire » pensais-je, « Pÿpo pourrait l'affronter, mais seul a-t-il une chance face à lui ? » tout en cherchant une solution pour nous sortir de cette situation.

\- Donnez-moi l'elfe et je vous laisserais peut-être la vie sauve ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Tu nous envois tes sous-fifre pour nous tuer et tu viens comme une fleur nous demandé de te laisser Angé ! C'est du gros foutage de gueule ! S'énerve Matraque en se mettant entre lui et moi.

\- Je suis désolé de ce petit désagrément, mais franchement est ce que vous avez le choix, répond-il en montrant la blessure de Matraque.

C'est vrai qu'il est bien amoché, il ne pourra pas combattre librement dans cet état. Le seul capable de bouger c'est Pÿpo. Mais attends … où est-il passé ? Mes yeux s'élargissent en le voyant arriver dans l'angle mort de l'orc sombre. Il allait lui planté une de ses dagues dans son cou. Il fait un saut, sans faire de bruit mais l'orc l'esquive sans faire le moindre effort et il emprisonne Pypo dans une cage magique.

\- Tu croyais m'avoir nabot ? tu me sous-estime, je suis quand même un membre important du conseil du crépuscule.

Merde Pÿpo c'était fais prendre, je commençais à prier la lumière discrètement « Lumière, permet moi de sauver Pÿpo et de prévenir nos montures »

\- Voyez vous, je peux vous terrasser en 5 s tout les trois vu votre état ! Mais je préfère ne pas gaspiller d'énergie inutilement. Donc soyez gentil et refilez moi le prêtre.

Hoho, qu'avons nous là ! Un orc aillant tourné le dos à sa patrie pour de la magie sombre et a prêté allégeance à Aile de mort. Lance un orc à la peau verte vêtu d'une armure en cuir avec deux dagues à la ceinture.

\- Hé chef, vous avez vu il s'en est pris à notre cible.

\- Je le vois bien et ça ne me plais pas du tout. Pourriez vous le libérer, nous avons des comptes à réglés avec lui et toutes les personnes qui le fréquente.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de elfe !

\- Pitoyable, comment un elfe peut être d'une utilité et puis étant un ennemi de la horde tu vas mourir, au nom du chef de guerre.

C'est le moment ou jamais. Mes mains brille d'une lueur or, une boule de lumière se crée. « je vais utiliser l'énergie que j'ai pu un peu récupérer dans cette action ça passe ou ça casse ». La boule de lumière se dirige vers l'orc sombre et les Korkron. Elle éclate à leur niveau, les éblouissants. Pÿpo a été libéré de sa prison magique grâce au éclat de lumière qui ont touché la cage. Séfira et la monture de matraque arrivent dans la foulé. Pÿpo monte sur le cheval de la mort, j'attrape matraque pour l'entraîner avec moi. J'enfourche ma monture et Pÿpo aide Matraque à monter. Nous filons à toutes allure. La puissance de ce type ma fait froid dans le dos, ça magie ressembler presque à celle de … je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées. On s'est encore enfuit Matraque va peut être m'en vouloir.

Mais nous n'avions aucune chances là. Affronter les korkron et le mage sombre, on se serai fait tuer. Où alors il serai réapparu... « non Angé ne pense pas à ça ! » me lamentais-je. On arrivent enfin dans les grisonnes.

* * *

Je fais signe à Pÿpo de ralentir, et je tire légèrement sur la bride de ma monture pour en faire de même. Je jette un œil à la blessure de Matraque, il faudrait se poser un instant, le temps que je puisse le soigner. Si je me souviens bien il y a un camps de la horde, mais c'est à deux trois jours avec nos montures. Et il vaut mieux que je la soigne maintenant. Cette forêt n'était pas enneigé comme la plus part de celle de ce continent. Je remarque un gigantesque tronc qui a été coupé depuis longtemps, on va s'arrêter en dans ce trou juste à coté. Je descend et mes camarades en font de même, j'aide quand même Matraque à s'asseoir. Je porte ma mains vers la plaie pour la soigner, mais Matraque repousse ma mains et lance :

\- Pas la peine de la soigner, elle s'est refermé toute seule, gaspille pas tes pouvoirs pour de petites blessures.

\- Mais ce serai mieux de la soigner complètement, elle te gênera plus pour bouger ! Insisté-je.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai juste besoin de quelque minute de repos . Toi aussi tu devrais profiter de ce bref répits pour recouvrer tes forces et tes pouvoirs.

Il n'a pas tort, le sort de tout à l'heure m'avait complètement vider, même si là j'ai recouvert un minimum pour bouger. C'est vrai que ce n'était que le deuxième combat que je livrais. Le premier, c'était contre les morts-vivants, avec Matraque il y a quelque jour. Je remercie mon maître pour son enseignement. Je m'écarte de Matraque, je concède à sa demande. Je m'avance vers Pÿpo qui montais la garde.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demande-il, pour la forme.

\- Il a besoin de repos comme nous tous, soupirai-je en regardant une nouvel fois sa plaie d'un air triste.

\- Vous avez bien agit Angélios, votre action, nous a tous sauvé, seul un idiot se serait lancé à corps perdu dans une bataille perdu d'avance.

\- Oui, je manque encore d'expérience et de puissance dans mes sorts, je dois m'améliorer si je veux être plus utile durant les combats et pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

\- Vous m'avez quand même impressionné, jeune prêtre, vous avez déplacé Matraque près de vous alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de vous. Et vu le poids de son armure, je comprends que ça vous ai demandé beaucoup d'énergie, si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de combattre.

\- Je ne connaissais même pas ce sort ….

\- C'est d'autant plus impressionnant, vous utilisez un sort que vous n'avez pas appris, vous devrez être content d'avoir réussis à le lancer comme ça.

\- Vous avez raison Pÿpo, nous reprendrons la route d'ici une heure ou deux, vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici.

\- D'accord, répond-il simplement.

Je retourne m'asseoir en face de Matraque, Pÿpo profite du fait que je reste éveillé pour se reposer lui aussi. Je médite en silence, en gardant mes sens à l'affût. Je repense au événement. Ces assassins et se mage sombre, ils en avaient après moi. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je leur serai utile. J'ai un frisson en repensant à l'aura du mage sombre. Il me fait froid dans le dos. Inconsciemment, je remonte mes bras contre moi. « cette aura me rappel trop celle de lui …. », je repense à la discution avec la mage à Dalaran.

\- « Méfier vous quand même, la magie peut être dangereuse, elle peut prendre diverse forme, et vous détourner. La magie peut vous aveugler si vous en abuser et vous rentre accro, comme l'a été votre peuple à une époque, m'avait-elle mis en garde.

\- Je vois, mon maître m'en avait parlé une fois, des mages corrompus, ou qui ont été assoiffé de magie durant longtemps...

\- Mais la magie n'est pas bonne ni mauvaise, c'est ce que l'on en fait qui va dépendre de la nature du sort.

\- Je vois c'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait.

\- Oui, mais vous arriverez à comprendre ce que je viens de vous dire et ce que je vais vous expliquer par la suite... »

Je me rappel aussi qu'au moment où elle avait expliqué la magie, j'avais porté le poing à mon cœur, me rappelant de ce qu'il pourrai se passer s'il revenait. Mais si je veux pouvoir le combattre il faut bien que je devienne plus fort. Je sais que si j'ai la foi, la lumière ne m'abandonnera pas. Séfira s'approche et s'allonge à coté de moi, sentant certainement mon trouble. Il parait que les animaux peuvent sentir la détresse des personnes qu'ils ont longtemps côtoyé. Je la caresse pour la rassurer. Mais cette femme en connaissait beaucoup, faut dire que vu son titre et son expérience, elle ne peut qu'en connaître des tonnes sur la magie, sachant qu'elle l'utilise également et qu'elle est très doué.

Je reporte mon attention sur Matraque et je vois sa blessure, je sais pourquoi il avait baisser sa garde. Il s'est soucié de moi. « Je te le promet ! Je deviendrai plus fort pour ne plus être un poids. » pensé-je. Elle a l'air d'avoir bien cicatriser. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir bouger, mais je vais quand même garder un œil dessus au cas où elle s'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Matraque, Pÿpo, il est l'heure de reprendre la route ! Si on veut garder une longueur d'avance sur nos ennemis vos mieux ne pas traîner trop longtemps au même endroit.

\- Tu penses que l'un d'eux est encore en vie ? Demande Matraque en se levant difficilement.

\- J'aurai tendance à penser que le mage s'en est sorti, même si les kor'krons sont une garde d'élite du chef de guerre, il avait l'air puissant.

\- Mais ils étaient au moins 4 ou 5 kor'krons, il a beau avoir l'air fort, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je préfère être prudent, dans tout les cas on est pas en sécurité.

\- Il a raison votre ami, répond Pÿpo, quelque soit le vainqueur du duel, on est recherché par les deux. Et puis qui sait, ils peuvent s'allier.

\- Parlez pas de malheur, dis-je en espérant sincèrement que cette hypothèse ne sera pas devenu réalité si on les recroise.

On remonte sur nos monture et on repart au galop. Durant le trajet, je vois Matraque grimacer, « c'est ce que je pensai, ça blessure le gène toujours, étrange » pensé-je. On arrive à un carrefour et je sens comme si on était observé. On entend des hurlements de loups et le cris d'une femme. Sans plus attendre, on se dirige vers la direction des hurlements. On descend de nos montures et on se met derrière des arbres, ne voulant pas être repérer. Je vois la scènes, un petit campement était en flamme. La femme qui avait crié été à genoux, tenant ce que je suppose être son marri. Et des loups s'interposait entre la femme et des sorciers humains et orcs. La femme, elfe, était accompagner par son fils et sa fille. J'entends la voie d'un des sorciers s'élever.

\- N'opposer aucune résistance sinon nous serons contrains d'utiliser la force, vous savez la magie c'est difficile à maîtriser.

\- S'il vous plaît ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants, dit la femme en tremblant de peur et de sanglot.

\- Essayez de calmer vos loups, nous réquisitionnons votre marchandises, elle sera utile pour notre chef.

La femme essaye de calmer les loups comme convenu. Mais l'un des mages prend en otage un des enfant. S'en était trop, il fallait agir. Je lance une petite lame de lumière sur le bras du mage qui tient le petit. Puis une fois que je vois qu'il a lâché l'enfant, je continue à prier la lumière et j'enchaîne les lames sacrée. Un des mage invoque des goules tendis que l'autre invoque une créature du vide. Je vois Matraque se lancer à l'assaut des créature et des mages. Tendis que Pÿpo nous couvre avec la petite arbalète, et lorsqu'il n'a plus de munition, il vient au contacte assassinant quelque créature au passage. Il enchaîne les esquives et les contres attaques avec une agilité qui me serait impossible d'avoir.

Une flamme doré descend du ciel et brûle légèrement l'un des mages qui a eut du mal à esquiver. Des soldats arrivèrent par les buissons pour aider les deux mages, leurs armes étaient imprégné d'une magie sombre. Matraque avait vu ses nouveaux adversaire, et il fonce dans le tas. Je me concentre sur les mages, je prie la lumière et je crée un bouclier pour absorber les boules de feu qu'ils m'envoyaient. Je lance un sort me permettant de lui couper sa magie durant quelque secondes me laissant un peu de répits pour me concentrer sur mon prochain sort. Je lance des boules de lumière qui tournent sur eux même et se dirige sur le mage ne pouvant pas lancer de sort de protection. Mon sort le touche mais il arrive à esquiver la troisième boule de justesse. Ce laps de temps, où il essaye de se remettre de mon sort, me permet de voir comment s'en sorte mes camarades. Pÿpo s'en sort très bien, mais Matraque bouge bizarrement il a l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Pourtant il a plus d'expérience que moi, pour lui c'est quasiment la routine de battre une dizaine de gars.

Mon inquiétude pour Matraque, m'a fait oublier mon adversaire, et je remarque une lueur sombre venir de mon adversaire à la dernières secondes, « mince, je n'ai pas le temps de créer un bouclier » pensais-je, il me lance des sphères de vide. J'essaye de les éviter, mais je m'en prends une à l'épaule et une autre à la jambe me limitant dans mes mouvements. Je me retrouve acculé et Pÿpo me rejoint peu après, maintenant dos à dos. Je tiens mon bras et incante une prière pour soigner ma plaie. Elle est guéris en quelque secondes. On est encerclé, et je vois que Matraque à de plus en plus de mal.

\- Pÿpo, je vous vais vous ouvrir une brèche et essayer de les retenir, crié-je, pouvez-vous vous occuper de cette famille et les planquer.

\- Compris, vous sentez-vous capable de les tenir combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes tout au plus, avec un peu de chance. Que la lumière nous guide durant cette bataille.

\- Je ferai vite, dit-il en se mettant près à bondir au bon moment.

\- Pÿpo …. lancé-je

Il me regarde d'un air interrogatif en entendant l'intonation de ma voie. Je lui parle de la marche à suivre après. De suite après, je concentre mon énergie dans un sort tout en priant. Toutes les pores de ma peaux brille d'une lueur doré et des étincelles de lumière s'échappent de moi, éblouissant et repoussant tout les ennemis nous encerclant. C'est le moment, Pÿpo s'élance au même moment dans la mêlée passant facilement entre les ennemie. Il arrive au niveau de la femme et de ses enfants, il les aide à porter le mari légèrement brûlée, un peu plus loin. Des guerriers veulent suivre Pÿpo mais je lance des flammes sacrés pour les retenir. Ils se retournent, ayant réussis à attirer leur attention, je n'attend pas plus et je balance des boules de lumière, j'esquive les sort, blogue les attaques ou les absorbe comme je peux, j'essaye de lancer quelque sort offensif quand je le peux. Je dois tenir jusqu'au retour de Pÿpo, je commence à avoir mal à la tête et à être épuisé. « je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps » pensé-je les dents serrés. Mes sort sont de moins en moins efficace. Soigner mes blessures quand j'en ai l'occasion me prend plus de temps, et c'est ce qui me manque là. Je vois des soldat tomber, et une petite silhouette trancher tout ce qu'il trouvait. « Que la lumière soit loué, il est revenu juste à temps », pensé-je. Il avait l'air content de pouvoir enfin se déchaîner. Grâce à lui, je pouvais ralentir le rythme, me permettant ainsi de reprendre un peu mon souffle. On a presque finis de notre coté mais du coté de Matraque ça va de plus en plus mal. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de soldat mais en voyant Matraque poser un genoux à terre en se tenant à son épée. Je prend peur en le voyant comme ça, puis je remarque qu'un mage, en retrait, prépare un sort puissant en direction de Matraque.

* * *

Narrateur.

Angélios voit Matraque se faire viser par le mage. Les yeux d'Angélios sont remplis d'une peur et d'une inquiétude, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et son corps se met en mouvements. Le sort du mage est lancé, Angélios se met à prier, pas comme il le fait en général, là c'était son cœur qui prier la lumière, « Lumière bienfaitrice, accorde moi la force nécessaire et la puissance pour intervenir ! Je t'en supplie accorde moi ce veux. ». Comme pour répondre à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et de sa prière formuler, la lumière emplie ses yeux qui deviennent doré, de la lumière jaillit de ses pieds le propulsant en avant pour s'interposer entre Matraque et le sort du mage. Ensuite ses mains se redressent comme si son corps était guidé, elles aussi remplit de lumière, créant ainsi un bouclier de lumière. Le yeux de Pÿpo était écarquillé de surprise sous ce spectacle. Le mage canalise son sort, le maintenant à la même puissant et durant plusieurs minute essayant de briser le bouclier de lumière du prêtre. Angélios avait du mal à maintenir le bouclier en place, il ne voulait pas céder. Matraque était impressionné par sa détermination. Mais il voyait très bien qu'il avait du mal à tenir, son corps n'en pouvait plus.

\- Arrête Angélios, ton corps est à bout ! Cria Matraque,

\- Non, il est interdit que j'abandonne maintenant, tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois, c'est à moi de te sauvé maintenant. J'ai promis de ne plus être un fardeau ! Cria Angélios à bout de souffle, Même si j'atteins mes limites je les surpasserait. Je te sauverai même si je dois en payer le prix !

Matraque était touché par les paroles d'Angélios, qu'il savait sincère. Angélios serre les dents, il dirige son regard vers Pÿpo. Leurs regards se croisent et Pÿpo comprend ce que le prêtre veut lui dire. Pÿpo se déplace de manière furtive tendis que deux gardes essayent d'attaquer Angélios sur les coté. Étant concentrer sur son sort, il ne pourra esquiver, et Matraque ne peut pas bouger. Pÿpo lance deux couteaux qui touche leur nuque. Mort sur le coup, Pÿpo massacre tout les gardes restant et les quelques mages se mettant sur son chemin. Le mage voit Pÿpo à le dernière seconde, tendis que le bouclier céder et que le sort s'arrêter au même moment. Le mage est en colère s'il aurai tenu une seconde de plus il en aurai finis avec ses gêneurs. Le mage tombe lourdement au sol.

« On a réussis » pense joyeusement Angélios. « Il m'étonne de plus en plus se prêtre, grâce à lui j'ai pu m'amuser un peu » pense Pÿpo. Pÿpo récupère le bâton d'Angélios et il va au coté de ses camarades, tendis que la famille les rejoignes. Angélios se relève encore essoufflé et les bras tremblant après l'effort qu'il avait fournis. Matraque n'arrive pas à bouger, après un petit moment Angélios se remet un peu pour pouvoir aider Matraque, mais au moment où il avait réussis à caler son bras autour de son épaule pour le maintenir, le poids de Matraque et de son armure les font tomber. Matraque se retrouve sur Angélios, qui avait amortis la chute du chevalier mais qu'il le trouvait un peu lourd.

\- Matraque mets y un peu du tien …. Matraque, secouant se dernier qui n'avait aucune réaction. Matraque ! Crie-t-il en arrivant à le bouger sur le coté alors qu'il n'avait sentis que faiblement le souffle de l'orc.

Il s'était évanouit, Angélios fait un examen, enlevant l'armure du chevalier rapidement pour mettre la mains sur son cœur puis l'oreille. Il savait que dans son état il ne pouvait pas le guérir, il regarde également le mari de la femme, qui était légèrement brûlé. Il pouvait peut être soigné le mari mais pas Matraque. La femme s'approche d'eux avec leur enfant et elle leur propose une solution. Il pense pouvoir y arriver mais après il se peut qu'il tombe de fatigue. Mais il devait le faire et avec ça Matraque aurai la vie sauve. Il fait léviter le corps de Matraque jusqu'au coursier du vent, ces créatures le mettent toujours mal à l'aise, tête de fauve, aile de chauve souris, queue de scorpion. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je caresse Séfira qui nous avait rejoins, et lui lance « Nous nous reverrons vite ma belle ! ». Je monte sur le coursier et l'animal se propulse légèrement à l'aide de ses pattes et puis une fois dans les airs, il se met à battre des ailes. Je lance un dernier regard à la famille qui m'avait prêté cette monture. Puis nous filons dans le vent en direction de la base la plus proche de la horde.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Matraque dort toujours, Angélios a veillé sur lui toutes la nuit. Ils ont réussis à atteindre la base la vielle, assez rapidement. Angélios a utilisé la magie et les forces qu'il lui restait pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent. Pÿpo et la famille elfe étaient aussi arrivé dans le camps. Ils étaient venu demander de nouvelle du chevalier. Angélios leur a dis qu'il devait se reposer et qu'il ne savait pas encore quand il allait ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, dans le campement où ils étaient, il n'y a que deux soigneur, et ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas alors qu'ils avaient guérie la blessures. Et son état empire d'heure en heure, ils essayent de le maintenir en vie avec leur sort mais ça ne fait que prolonger cette torture psychologique pour Angélios.

Il en avait marre d'attendre, il s'entait qu'il allait péter un câble, donc pour se calmer, il sort faire un tour de le camps où il respirait un bon bol d'aire frais. Il regard d'un air absent les guerriers s'entraîner. Ses pensés étaient tournée vers le chevalier, qu'il considéré comme son amis. Qui était le seul d'ailleurs, le revoir en Norfendre l'avait fais plaisir. Il revient à lui et se sermonne, se disant que broyait du noir ne l'aiderai pas à évacuer la tension, et tout ce stress. Un bon petit entraînement lui ferai du bien. Il se met à l'écart pour s'entraîner. Il balance des sorts offensif essayant de les rendre plus puissant et plus efficace. Au bout d'un moment voyant un léger progrès, il essaie de s'entraîner au sort qu'il avait lu à Dalaran. Mais sans grand succès, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrai pas réussir d'un coup.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, il s'arrête et se repose quelque minute. La famille elfe, dont le mari avait pu guérir des brûlure, s'approche d'Angélios et lui apporte de l'eau. Les enfants était subjugué par la magie d'Angélios. Ils la trouvaient plus sympas que celle des mages. Angélios était flatté et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il disait ça vu ce que la magie leur à fait subir. Du coins de l'œil il vit Pÿpo dans son coins entrain de s'occuper de ses dagues. Il s'approche de lui qui avait sentis la présence du prêtre. Il lève la tête et lance :

\- Comment va votre ami ?

\- Ça ne s'améliore pas ….. répond-il d'un air triste.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas les chevalier de la mort ont la réputation d'être solide.

\- Juste la réputation ….. dites moi Pÿpo vous prenez soin de vos dagues à ce que je vois, essaie-t-il de changer de sujet.

\- Oui c'est mes armes pour les combats je peux pas me permettre de les abîmés trop, sinon je risque de payer à chaque fois des nouvelles et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas donné non plus.

\- Je comprends, vous taillez vos lames de temps à autre pour garder leur tranchant je suppose.

\- Oui mais je ne fais pas que ça, car vous savez il se peut que j'ajoute quelque chose pour être sûr de pouvoir l'emportait.

\- Et qu'est ce donc ?

\- Du poison, dit-il en montrant la poche remplis de poison. J'enduis toujours mes lames de poison. Une simple égratignure et c'est la victoire assurer.

\- Je vois, je ne pense pas être un adepte de ce genre de procéder.

\- Je le conçois, vous n'avez peut être pas le même sens de l'honneur que les guerriers, mais vous avez votre code moral et je sais très bien que les prêtres ne s'en serviront jamais. Mais voyait plutôt si je n'arrive pas à porter un coup fatal à mon ennemie c'est mon poison qui aura raison de lui. Et si je meurs, tant qu'il ne trouve pas d'antidote, je les emporte avec moi.

\- Je vois, attendez une minute, dit Angélios en ayant une idée, est ce que tout les assassin utilise du poison ?

\- Oui, un bon assassin qui se respecte se doit d'utiliser du poison. C'est la base, qu'on veut en devenir un. Pourquoi cet quest … ?

\- Est ce qu'il se pourrai qu'il puisse y avoir du poison dans la lame du worgen ?

\- Il y a de forte chance, dit-il en comprenant où le prêtre voulait en venir.

\- Je sais maintenant pourquoi on ne pouvait le soigner, c'est le poison qui empêche la guérison.

Il se lève en vitesse et cours vers la chambre des soins prévenir les soigneurs. Il leur raconte leur rencontre avec des assassins et le fait qu'il pourrai y avoir du poison. Il pourrai essayer de trouver un antidote mais ils n'avaient pas d'alchimiste.

\- Il existe des sorts de dissipations pour tout ce qui est poison ou sort néfaste ! Lance pypo

\- Mais nous n'en connaissons pas, dit un des deux soigneur du camp.

\- Et vous Angélios ? Demande Pypo

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé sur un orc ou un humanoïde quel qu'il soit. Je ne l'ai fait que sur des animaux.

\- Et combien d'animaux avait vous sauvé par ce sort ?

\- Euh … 3

\- Malheureusement nous n'avons plus le choix et nous manquons de temps.

\- D'accord mais vu son état j'aimerai avoir votre assistance s'il vous plait, je n'arrive pas à dissiper et le soigner en même temps.

\- Nous vous aiderons.

Angélios s'approche du lit de Matraque et touche légèrement son fort qui devait être froid comme la glace alors qu'il était chaud. Il chuchote « je te l'ai dis, je sauverai quitte à en payer le prix ! Je ne serai plus un fardeaux mais un allié ! »

Il lance un regard plein de détermination au soigneur pour leur dire qu'il était prêt à commencer. Il enlève ses gants et commence par se concentrer sur sa magie sur ses prières. Il pose ses mains sur le corps de Matraque et il fait légèrement circuler sa magie. Il cherche à savoir jusqu'où le poisson s'était-il répandu. Grâce au soin fait continuellement la progressions avait ralentis. Mais malheureusement, il avait presque atteint son cœur, ça aller être long et difficile de dissipé tout ce poison. Il prit la lumière de lui venir en aide, ses mains scintillent d'une petite lueur doré et il pose ses deux mains sur le corps immobile du chevalier. Angélios emprise le poison dans sa magie et il le fait sortir, mettant la substance dans un récipient. Tendis qu'un soigneur utilise sa magie pour guérir la partir décontaminé. Et ils répétèrent ça en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de poison dans l'organisme.

Après une heure, ils ont réussis à le sauver, Angélios s'écroule de fatigue ses jambes et ses bras trembler sous la fatigue. Il ne se réveillerai pas de suite. Donc il avait le temps de se reposait avant. Quand il se sentait la force de bouger il allât dormir. Il entendit une voie. Ça tête lui faisait atrocement mal, il mit ses mains sur ça tête la tenant. « Je sais où tu te cache et je vais venir te chercher dans pas longtemps. » Il essaie de chasser la personne qui lui parlait dans son esprit. Et son mal de tête disparu peu de temps après avoir réussis. Il faut qu'ils partent le rapidement possible. Il était trop absorbé dans ses penses qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il lui porte un coup à la nuque, ce qui assomma Angélios.

* * *

Au même moment quelque part dans Azéroth.

Une personne encapuchonné s'approche de l'homme qui était au fond de la Salle. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer leur visage.

\- Tout ce passe comme nous l'avions prévu maître, lance l'homme à la capuche

\- Parfait, tout nos pions sont en place, dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque. Mais surveillez quand même je ne veux pas une seul erreur. J'ai planifié les moindres détailles.

\- Détachez moi et je vous ferai payer l'envie de vous frotter à la lumière ! Cria un homme enchaîné dans un coin.

\- Ho, je t'avais oublié, lança le maître des lieux. Pourquoi je te détacherais et je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer non plus. Je dois te garder en vie, tu es l'appât, ria-t-il.

« Par la lumière, qu'ont-ils en tête » pense l'homme enchaîné.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. j'essayerai d'avancer les chapitres assez rapidement. Laissez un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

A plus.

* * *

Matraque : mon dieu qu'est tu m'as encore fait.

Moi : faut bien laisser Angé sauver tes fesses.

Angé: tain son corps magnifique, pourquoi tu m'as laissé lui faire un baiser magique.

Moi : car ce n'est pas un yaoi.

Angé : ah oui c'est vrai... c'est dommage !

Matraque : je vais te démolir Angé si tu m'approche de trop près.


End file.
